From Top to Bottom
by totallynotobsessedperson
Summary: One of the gods are bored, so she decides on a small experiment! By convincing the higher ups of the worlds of AssClass and Boku No Hero Academia, she has 1-A join in the fun of 3-E! Watch as 1-A goes from being the top heroes to the trash dumps! Starts after Bitch-sensei joins E-Class and after the Hero Killer Arc. Rated T for swearing and fight scenes.
1. Travel Time

**Hello minna-san (everyone)! I NEED to get this outta my system, so I'll probably write with crazy plot. Set after Bitch-Sensei joins and let's say... After Hero Killer Arc. Basically after Midoriya can go 5%. Did I forget spoilers?**

 **Disclaimer: This writer does not own Boku no Hero Academia or Assassination Classroom. If so Karma x Nagisa would not be a dream. It would be reality and I woulda made Midoriya All Might's kid. That would be nice ^_^**

"Hello there, Government!"

"What do you want?"

"Oh, just to help you with your assassination of an octopus."

"How do you know about that!?"

"Because... I'm Kami-Sama you humans! And I'm bored, really really bored, so I'm gonna do some dimension traveling!"

"Prove it!"

"Well... I'll open a hole so another group of students can do some killing, kay?"

"Students!? Why students!?"

"Don't worry. Their world have supernatural shit going on, and they're training to become heroes."

"But... what excuse can we give to the school?"

"I'll make one up for ya, no worries. Also, give 'em some place to live. Be at least a little generous, kay? If they can't kill the octopus on time, I'll send 'em back at the very last second. If they do, it's their choice to stay or leave whenever they want."

"... Very well."

"Wait, you're not really going to agree to this right!? She's probably just kidding!"

"But if this helps save our world, then we should take the chance."

"Oh, I forgot to mention four things. One, if they are found out, I'll erase the people's memories. Two, I'll inform the students as well. Three, if they disturb or do anything rash, I'll gladly send them back. Four, I won't intervene with anything else. It is God's law that gods don't intervene after all... But I'm bored."

"Do not treat this like a game!"

"Too late. I already have."

"Aside from that, who agrees?"

...

"Checkmate. Played into my hands. Now I got something good to watch."

"We. Are. Not. Part. Of. A. Game."

...

"Tch, she left. Probably to tell the other worlds..."

"Make preparations!"

"Right!"

* * *

"What!?"

"Send 1-A to another world!?"

"Yup! Don't worry, the teacher, or target, has signed a contract about their well-being. He'll make sure they won't be harmed in any way, shape, or form."

"All Might?"

"Hmm... May I go?"

"You'll have to keep your existence a secret then. But we can't hide the students."

"Then that's fine."

"Ah! And also, the homeroom teacher guy eraser thing can go too!"

"You really don't know me?"

"You're forgettable."

"Welp, tell the families and shit! Get their permission, kay? This'll be a great learning experience!"

"Alright, but what if they don't kill the teacher in time?"

"I'll send 'em back last second. Just them and your teachers though. If I don't know someone else is also coming, they'll get blown up."

"How do we tell you?"

"... Here's my number!"

"Gods have phones too!?"

"Uh, duh. We gotta catch up on modern times too y'know!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously! I'll be watching! If anything bad happens to your students, then I trust the teachers to take care of it!"

"You're not going to do anything!?"

"It's part of God's law that gods do their best not to intervene. But I'm like, super bored so..."

"She just became one of those drama queens!"

"Anyways, I'll be like, off to the mall to buy some new clothes! Like, mine are so small!"

"Please be more serious."

"Fine, you motherfucking bitch!"

"... You need help."

"Nah, me is god so you can't do anything!"

"Honestly..."

* * *

"Huh!?" Yelled E-Class.

"You heard me. 20 students will be joining along with 2 teachers, all from a different world." Karasuma confirmed.

"Will they all be from the same world?" Yada asked.

"Yes. They are fit for this, as their world has supernatural powers. What kind has not been said."

"Pah. They'll probably be like A-Class." Terasaka spat.

"Now, now Terasaka. We haven't met them yet, so who knows?" Sugino attempted to calm him down, only to be responded with a "Whatever."

"So Karasuma-sensei, when will they be coming?" Nagisa diverted everyone's attention to Karasuma.

"Tomorrow, once everyone is there." Which was basically, when Karma would finally get his ass into the class (WTF stop rhyming all the freaking time!).

"Looks like I'll have a lot of fun with them." Karma said, getting out of his chair and leaving. The rest of the day was the same. Be taught by an octopus, try to kill him, be taught by the Military of Defense, train, be taught by a seductress, be kissed by one, be taught by the octopus again while having to deal with his antics.

During Lunch...

"Hey Nagisa!" Kayano waved his hand to catch his attention. "What do you think they'll be like?"

"Well, hopefully not like the main school students." Nagisa prayed to god that the students won't be like them.

"True. Hopefully, they won't have big boobs!" Kayano punched the air. ' _What is it with you and big boobs?_ ' Nagisa thought. Well, the next day was going to be interesting alright.

"Well, I'm sure they'll be fun to play around with~" Karma appeared out of nowhere with the appearance of a demon.

"Karma!" Nagisa said. "Don't do that!"

"Oh c'mon, it'll be fun~" He got out his hot mustard and wasabi and had his very devilish smile on his face.

"That's Karma for ya." Isogai sweatdropped.

From very far away, a girl chuckles, then goes through a portal and leaves.

After school, Koro-sensei could be found in the classroom.

"Oh I'm so excited! I definitely nurture them, just like I did to Karma!" He says excitedly.

"Do you think they'll be trained assassins?" Kurahashi asked.

"Yes! This will be just like an anime crossover!" Fuwa exclaims, excitedly.

"Please don't think of it like that!" Sugaya asks.

"Now that I think about it, how are they supposed to get here?" Nakamura asks.

"Who knows?" Kataoka shrugs, leaving.

"Well, they could be really strong and smart y'know..." Sugino said, thinking.

"Yeah well, it's like they're from an anime!" Fuwa yells.

"Hopefully they won't be so bad..." Kimura says, worried.

* * *

"Oh hell yeah! I get to blow up shit!" Bakagou yelled as he got fired up. And yes, that was intentional.

"No, you don't. If you blow up anything, you'll be sent back here." Aizawa threatened him. "Don't let anyone know you're from another world. I'll be reminding you everyday."

"I hope they have big boobs!" Mineta fantasized, earning him two hits from Yaoyorozu and Tsu.

"Me and All Might will accompany you. However, we are unsure whether or not quirks will work on him." Aizawa said.

'My quirk will probably be useless.' Midoriya thought. 'Maybe 100% will work, but at Mach 20? There's no way!'

"Not to get us down, but how will we kill a Mach 20 octopus?" Kyoka asked.

"I wasn't given the details. Another thing. You'll be given weapons that will be effective against him but harmless to humans." Aizawa said, tiredly as always.

"Good to know. Phew." Kirishima sighed.

"However, to go, you must get permission from your parents first." That broke some spirits who wanted to go. "That is all. We will now continue the lesson."

The lessons went very smoothly. Really, it would be considered normal if you didn't count in the fact some people were more than excited.

And during lunch...

"How come they get to go on such a long trip?" Complained one of the students from 1-B. The group of A-Class members ignored them.

"Traveling to another world huh... Wonder how that's gonna feel like." Midoriya wondered out loud.

"Maybe it'll be like we're flying!" Uraraka smiled.

"Hopefully it won't be painful..." Iida said.

"Yeah, hopefully not." Midoriya sweatdropped. He wondered what the other students would be like. Apparently, they were in a school that had a very strict system and that class was bullied and put in special conditions, or so Aizawa said. But then, he was worried. If All Might was going... then there would be a chance they would see his true form. And the questions that'll be asked...

Lunch went by very quickly to his surprise, but went on with the day anyways.

At the end of the day, Midoriya goes to see his mom.

"Hey mom! Is it okay that I go to this trip!?" Midoriya asks excitedly, handing her the papers. "Read all of it, okay?"

Midoriya's mom takes time reading it since it was two pages. "WHAT!?" She shouts after reading one page.

"Mom, don't worry, I'll be protected by heroes like All Might!" Midoriya attempts to reassure her, but she doesn't listen since she's still reading.

"Mi... Midoriya..." She stutters after finishing. "Of course I'll let you go! You're a grown man!" She starts to cry, and hugs him. Midoriya himself becomes incredibly excited, continuously thanking her.

Other students... Well...

Let's not get into those.

* * *

The next day came pretty quickly.

Somehow, everyone, and I mean, EVERY. SINGLE. STUDENT...

Got permission. It took quite a lot of persuading, as you can imagine.

All of them were outside, where there was a portal ready for them.

On the other side, all of E-Class was seated, waiting for the others to come through the portal that was in front of them. People were whispering about what they'll be like.

Back to the 1-A's side, Aizawa started speaking.

"I'll go first, then All Might. This portal will only allow 22 people through." He states, then walks into the portal.

On the other side, people were surprised a grown, tired, bloodshot looking man went through.

"I am Shota Aizawa. Call me Aizawa-sensei. The others should be coming." He says tiredly.

'This is their teacher!?' They all thought. Then, a muscular man who looked very American came out.

"I am All Might! Nice to meet you all! I am also their teacher!" He introduced himself.

"What kind of a name is that?" Maehara asks.

"It's not my real name, but it's what I'm called!" He answers.

'Show off.' Some thought. Others thought, 'He's not bad I guess...'

Back on 1-A's side, the students were about to go through.

"I'll go first." Todoroki says, stepping through the portal.

"Oi! Wait for me bastard!" Bakugou shouts and runs through the portal. The rest eventually go through as well.

 **Ha... Ha ha...**

 **Holy fucking god, I DID IT! YAS!**

 **Anyways, I'll end it there~ I hope I didn't disappoint anyone!**

 **Bai~**


	2. Introductory Time

**I DON'T OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA OR ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, THANK YOU FOR YOUR ATTENTION**

As Todoroki steps through, this is not what he imagined. He is in a wooden classroom, with 26 students. He looks around.

"I am Shoto Todoroki. My quirk is-" Before he can finish his sentence however, he is interrupted by a totally-not-so-furious Bakugou.

"Got you!" He smiles, then looks at the rest. "Hey, who are you?" He asks, causing a lot of groans. Eventually, all of them came out.

"I'll explain our world." Aizawa-sensei says. "In our world, we have quirks, which people have supernatural abilities."

"Like?" The red haired boy in the back asks.

"Hmm... For example, Bakugou over there. His quirk is Explosion." Aizawa looks at Bakugou, who was right now, half frozen.

"Damn you Todoroki!" He yells. Todoroki ignores him.

"Alright then! How about you introduce yourselves?" The octopus, who was named Koro-sensei said.

"Very well. My name is Shoto Todoroki. My quirk is called Half-Cold Half-Hot. I freeze with my right and burn with my left." Todoroki introduces himself.

"I don't want to pry, but what's that mark on your face?" Asked a brown haired girl. Todoroki doesn't answer and gives her a glare.

"Oh. Sorry." She apologized.

"Look, you extras, listen carefully!" Bakugou yells. "I'm Katsugi Bakugou!"

"Alright then, Bakagou." The red haired boy says with a mischievous smile. Todoroki figures that he'll get on a lot of people's bad sides.

"EXCUSE ME!?" He yells in anger. Some laugh. Others back up and sweatdrop.

"Calm down Kacchan!" Midoriya says, then introduces himself without mentioning his quirk.

"I... Am Yuga Aoyama! My quirk is... Naval Laser!" He says, quite dramatically and shows off his belt. No one really liked him. Too flashy.

"I'm Mina Ashido! My quirk is Acid!" She creates acid to show the rest.

"So that's why you look like that?" The typical more brawn than brain guy asked.

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugs.

"I'll go next, ribbit." Tsu says walking forward. "I'm Tsuyu Asui, but call me Tsu, ribbit. My quirk is Frog-Form, ribbit. I can stick my tongue out to about 20 meters, climb on walls, and other things." She explains. The others seemed very shocked that this is actually a quirk. Not surprising however.

"Yeah, and she can kick ass in the water!" Kirishima joins in. "Also, I'm Eijiro Kirishima! I can harden my body!" He introduces himself.

"I am Tenya Iida! My quirk is called Engine! Also, why are there aren't any seats for us!?" He asks with dramatic hand movements.

"Ah, well..." Koro-sensei says sheepishly.

"Pft. That's cause we're the E-Class. Lowest of the low. Our grades are bad, so we get special treatment." The buffed up guy explained.

"That's terrible!" Kyoka gasped. The others introduced themselves as well, with maybe a few added details. Todoroki doesn't really care.

"Good to know you all!" Koro-sensei says happily. Now then, it's our turn! I'm Koro-sensei!"

"We know." Said practically all of the 1-A students.

"W-What!?" He yells, dramatically shocked. The E-Class students don't seem as surprised as they should be. Then again, they were being taught by this octopus.

"Guess we're just gonna go by our roll call numbers. Karma Akabane, nice to meet you." The red hair boy, Akabane introduces himself.

"I'm Isogai Yuuma. It's a pleasure to meet you." Isogai smiles.

"I'm Taiga Okajima! I looove big boobs!" He says excitedly, earning him a smack from the next girl.

"Ugh, gross! Anyways, I'm Hinata Okano!" Said Okano after she slapped Okajima.

"U-Um, I'm Manami Okuda!" Okuda stutters, then rushes her introduction. "I-I like chemistry..."

"I'm Megu Kataoka. Nice to meet you all." She says simply.

"I'm Kaede Kayano! And you..." She stares menacingly at Yaoyorozu. "YOUR BOOBS ARE WAY TOO BIG TO BE A STUDENT!" She yells with fire in her eyes.

"Uh... what?" She asks, confused.

"Sorry about her, she's just a bit sensitive about her size. I'm Yukiko Kanzaki! Nice to meet you all!" She smiles, and Todoroki can see that Mineta has a slight nosebleed, but before he can say anything, Tsu hits him with her tongue.

"Uh... was that necessary?" Asks the blue haired... kid.

"Uh-huh. Ribbit." She then decides to sit on the ground like a frog.

"O...kay then. I'm Masayoshi Kimura." He doesn't say anything afterwards. _'His name is Justice? Strange.'_ Todoroki thinks. It's not like Kimura could say anything afterwards anyways, since immediately after that, the next girl stands up.

"I'm Hinano Kurahashi! It's nice to meet you!" She smiles excitedly and sits back down. The blue haired... kid then speaks.

"I'm Nagisa Shiota. I'm a boy." She - _He_ says. ' _Why would anyone- oh, probably his parents.'_ Todoroki had a feeling it was his parents, after all he knows what it was like to be raised by terrible parents. There was a shocked silence. "You thought I was a girl!?" He asks, shocked. Although it should've been more than obvious, that yes, everyone thought she- _he_ was a girl.

This would be one interesting school year.

* * *

Asano Gakushuu was intrigued once he heard that 20 students were transferring to E-Class and there were now two more teachers teaching them. ' _I can imagine a few, but 20? Impossible. The Chairman must be hiding something_.' He thought, as he looked their names up. Nothing. Either he got a different person or some fictional character.

Now that he thought about it, the strange occurrences with E-Class started after the moon blew up. Was it connected? Or was it just a coincidence? Nonetheless, he needed more information on them. This could be possible blackmail against the Chairman.

Of course, those 20 students took the entrance exam. Although it may be pointless, there wasn't any harm in checking their scores.

And of course. Of course these students scored high.

1st, Yaoyorozu Momo, 490 points.  
2nd, Iida Tenya, 488 points.  
3rd, Todoroki Shouto, 479 points.  
4th, Midoriya Izuku, 477 points.

The list went on, but those scores were all he needed. If those four scored so high, then why were they in E-Class? Bad behavior? Mental issues? But there was nothing that said that or anything that said that they had any mental issues of any kind. The least they should've got was B-Class.

' _Interesting_ ,' He thought. _'This could most definitely be blackmail.'_

* * *

The girl from last chapter, had actually had a name. Yes, she did. Well, it was more like a codename so no one knew her real name. You can call her Luck.

She watched from the clouds and possibly beyond, before realizing a crucial detail.

"Oh fuck." She watched a scene play out.

"This isn't the original Assassination Classroom Universe. Oh _shiiiiit_."

The scene? Eh, you can guess what it is.

* * *

Karma Akabane was having a pretty fun day. From teasing Midoriya to angering Bakagou, yeah, you could say he was.

So in the end, yes they were technically the same class, but it was split up to 3-1 and 3-2, with 3-1 being the class he was in. Schedules were changed so the new class members could get along with the ones in 3-E.

Oh, and this meant meeting their new teacher, Aizawa-sensei. All Might was also their P.E. Teacher along with Karasuma-sensei, which meant 3-1 and 3-2 would be together for P.E.

"Um, where's Aizawa-sensei?" Kurahashi asked, looking around, until seeing a yellow... bag? On the ground. It happens to be Aizawa-sensei, who gets out of it and greets everyone.

"Good morning. Today instead of History, I'll teach you about our world." He explained.

"Aizawa-sensei, what about us?" Iida raised his hand and asked.

"You will switch with the rest of 3-1's E-Class. You know what I mean." They did what was implied and left, with the rest of 3-E joining.

"How much do you know about quirks?" He asked.

"Well they're like superpowers?" Said one.

"That is one. What else? Use your brains." He said.

"Let me guess, they all have weaknesses?" Karma said, smiling.

"Correct. All of their own limits, like mine." Everyone paid attention, wanting to know more.

"What's your quirk, Aizawa-sensei?" Isogai asked.

"I can erase the quirks of those I see." He said. "That's why I have dry eyes."

Some didn't look very comfortable with the thought.

"I... see." Said Nakamura, in which some laughed at the joke, while Karma just smirked.

"Let's have another one. For example, Todoroki can freeze with his right and burn with his left."

"Holy crap! That's OP!" Kimura yelled.

"However, overuse of his right causes him to suffer from frostbite and his movements slow down. Overuse of his left causes his body to overheat." He explains. "However, we have hero costumes to counter that."

"Hero... costumes?" Most asked.

"Yes. Like mine. I added goggles onto mine so it's harder to tell whose quirk I'm erasing."

"So they make things easier?"

"Yes. What heroes tend to do are defeat villains, those who use their power the wrong way."

"Yo, Aizawa-sensei. I'm getting bored, so I'll leave." Karma interrupts then leaves his desk.

"Hmph. I could've expelled you for that." Is the last thing he hears before leaving the room.

* * *

Iida's teacher was most certainly interesting.

"Alright class! So tell me, do you have a class representative?" Koro-sensei asks after doing roll call.

"Indeed we do, Koro-sensei. I am Class representative." Iida stands up and puts a hand to his chest, standing tall and straight.

"Good! Guess the easy part is done!" He smiles, although he's always smiling.

"Oi, you octopus head! What are we doing for today?" Bakugo asks, infuriated.

"Ah well, I was planning that you were to explain what it's like in your world compared to ours but... Aizawa-sensei had to ruin the fun!" He buries his head in his tentacles.

"If we're not gonna do anything then, then let's just train our quirks!" Denki says.

"Wondeful idea Denki, but right now, we have math! I'll be testing you on what we've already been learning, so no problem, right?" Half of the class groaned.

"A test on the first day? Oh gods..." One said.

* * *

Midoriya was certainly ready for P.E.

"Alright everyone! We'll be showcasing our quirks!" All Might declares. "Midoriya!"

Midoriya steps forwards, then asks, "Uh, how am I gonna show them?"

"Hmm... punch the ground!" Midoriya sweatdrops but does it anyways, creating quite the crater while yelling.

"My quirk is basically super-strength." He looks at the E-Class members to see them shocked, mouth open like a fish.

"Impressive, right? Bakugo!" He calls.

"Alright then! DIE!" He yells as he creates an explosion into the air, which causes some to have to lift their arms to block the incoming wind.

' _He isn't very hero-like_ ,' E-Class thought. If they said it out loud, one, Bakugo wouldn't be very happy or just wouldn't give a crap, and two, the rest would agree.

The rest showed off their quirks quite quickly, and the decision was made. 3-E will fight the quirky ones, except they won't use their quirks.

"Oh, call us 1-A!" Uraraka cheerfully said when they were called "The quirky ones". However, 3-E didn't look so happy.

"That's alright then! Also, use these knives and guns! Don't worry, the guns are filled with paintballs and the knives are harmless!" Koro-sensei says.

"I have an idea! How about the teachers join in on their respective sides, also without quirks!? Well, except for Koro-sensei..." All Might suggests.

"Hey! I want to join in as well!" Koro-sensei yelled, sweating.

"That's not really a good idea." Karasuma-sensei deadpans.

"Then hold back! I shall as well!" He says in his proud voice, making 3-E calm down a bit.

"Well, the most we have to worry about is All Might..." One of them sighs. Oh how wrong they were.

Aizawa-sensei could still use his Capturing Weapon after all.

* * *

 **No POV**

Todoroki had just gotten Takebayashi. He looked around, not noticing anything, before he was almost struck from behind by Karma.

"Wow, so you really are like Asano-kun!" He comments, going after him again. Todoroki continuously dodges, but not without a few close-calls. After a bit of dodging, Todoroki lunges forward with the knife, aiming for the head, but missing. Karma doesn't waste a second to strike his left, but Todoroki jumps to the right, then lunges at him again. Deciding to put his physical abilities to use, he punches Karma in the stomach, who doesn't expect it, and therefore failed to dodge.

Todoroki strikes, and does the final blow. Not before Karma slashed his stomach last minute however, resulting in a tie. "Damn..." Karma said out loud. "Well, it was fun!"

Somewhere else, you can imagine that Bakugo got taken out pretty quickly. Chiba, a shooting master, had shot him from the back. He turned around from his spot to find Satou and took him out too. However, Shoji, had taken him out from behind through a shot.

Yaoyorozu was doing a much, much better time, having taken out Mimura and Hazama. She, however, made noise that alerted Kataoka and she took Yaoyorozu out. Distracted from her temporary victory, Mineta had crept up to her and shot her, but not without a look at her pantsu, which earned him a smack. One that stunned him enough for Yada to take him out from the sides.

Aizawa pretty much ran around, capturing everyone and shooting them. He even got Bitch-sensei, though that's not really a surprise. His killing spree stopped when he encountered Karasuma. Although he managed to tire him out, that was the most Aizawa could do, sadly.

In the end, E-Class won, only by pure luck, they said. They only beat All Might because he held back and had decided that they deserved a win.

Some were a bit salty, but Mineta sure wasn't. Imagine why!

"It looks like you need some practice with assassination. Your fighting skills may be good, but we have to also work on assassination." Karasuma said.

"Yup!" All Might said, popping the "p". "Young Bakugo, you need to work on being quite and patient! Or else you'll never be an assassin!"

"WHO SAID I WANTED TO ANYWAYS!?"

* * *

 **Yaaay! I'm done!**

 **Review Time~**

 **XxMysticalLunarxX: Sorry, but I update sporadically. I might update in a month or a day- who knows? I'm terrible at time management ^_^'**

 **Vick: Welp, I don't need to respond, do I? And TBH, I just write what comes in my head and edit little portions of it! ... In my head.**

 **Also, how the fuck did I not notice I didn't update?**

 **How about we do some previews?**

 **Preview: Mid-terms are coming, Assembly happens, and all of a sudden, we see how this universe is different from the anime one! Aside from the dimension traveling of course!**


	3. Exam Time

**Before we start...  
**  
 **I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or Assassination Classroom!**

 **Preview of this chapter: Mid-terms are coming, Assembly happens, and all of a sudden, we see how this universe is different from the anime one! Aside from the dimension traveling of course!**

"Minna-san! Mid-terms are coming!" Koro-sensei announces. "And so, we must study!"

Well, that's exactly what happened.

Karma doesn't care, and leaves. Why should he care? After all, he'll just ace the exams. Going to his favourite spot, AKA a cliff (gee, you would think Koro-sensei would care a bit more about the fact his student literally just hangs out on a cliff), he stops to think for a bit.

To think about yesterday.

About his brother.

What happened was that his brother had wanted him to "get out of E-Class as soon as possible", said the guy himself.

Karma had second thoughts about that. Yes, he cared about his brother, but no, he did not like the main building students, nor did he want to get out of E-Class.

Onto a different subject, Karma had found annoying Bakagou very entertaining. Though he would have to hold back a bit if he didn't want to be blown up. In the past two days, they tested whether quirks worked on Koro-sensei or not. Ashido's acid worked, Bakagou's explosion worked, somehow Izuku's worked, All Might worked, Aizawa-sensei's quirk didn't do jackshit (not a surprise, though it would've been useful if it slowed Koro-sensei down), Aoyoma's... lasar worked, Todoroki's fire and ice worked (Todoroki was hesitant to use his fire), Mineta's balls successfully stuck onto Koro-sensei, pretty much everyone really, except for Hagakure, whose invisibility wouldn't work due to Koro-sensei's sense of smell.

He didn't really see why everyone was so worked up about the exams. He knew about how well 1-H (H for Hero) did for the entrance exams, so there was no reason to worry so much. Perhaps they only did well because they studied? Pushovers. Really, it reminded him of his brother's minio- uh, friends. Yup, totally friends.

Oh, and if you're really curious...

Karma's brother is none other than Gakushuu Asano.

* * *

A whole lot of crap happened.

First, mid-term exams. Koro-sensei wanted everyone to do well, so as a result, he had everyone in the same room (everyone meaning, all of the students (somehow)) and made them study like no tomorrow.

Some were determined. Others not so much, while some felt like hell.

"Are you kidding!? Ugh, this is tiring..." Denki complained, and was rewarded with a scolding from Koro-sensei.

Of course, this didn't mean they didn't have P.E., this just meant there were gonna study like no tomorrow.

"Kinda wished that we studied instead of P.E," Said Sero. "But I guess we have to, for assassination..."

"Agreed," Denki said.

However, the results of the exam were less than adequate for the E-Class crew.

Most of the class had pretty much failed. Although the hard workers like Yaoyorozu and Iida did just fine, the rest were not.

"I'm sorry if I can't look at my class right now." Koro-sensei said to the group that had failed.

Well, if you exclude Karma. Karma was Asano Gakushuu's brother. It wasn't a big surprise, or at least to him. No one knew, but it was his secret to keep.

It was the next day at the assembly that had really gotten on some people's nerves.

Some weren't allowed to go, because of their altered looks and Bakugou just wasn't allowed for obvious reasons.

E-Class was laughed at, mocked, then simply bullied during the whole thing. E-Class pretended as though this was normal, but they still looked down. The hero class were furious. Izuku looked straight, trying not to look scared in any way. Todoroki kept his normal neutral face with a hint of anger, Mineta (who somehow got aboard) was biting on a tissue that he somehow got, Yaoyorozu glared at the main campus students, and Iida gave them the coldest glare he could muster, which did make some back down a bit.

"Ah, we would like to make an announcement about a few transfers! Specifically, E-Class's Tenya Iida and Momo Yaoyorozu are now transfering up to B Class! We'd like you to come up and say a few words for us."

The two tensed up. No way in hell were they gonna join the main campus. Yaoyorozu whispered something to Iida before getting on stage.

"I'd like to say," Yaoyorozu started. "That I wish to remain in E-Class." The statement had shocked many, and the teacher quickly said,

"You're not supposed to say that!" He said frantically. Iida went up to the microphone.

"I feel the same way as Yaoyorozu. I do not like the way this school behaves and works, especially since you all discriminate one and another." Iida bowed, and left the stage along with Yaoyorozu. When they faced E-Class, they were met with smiles.

The rest had started glaring at the class. No wonder those two got placed in E-Class. The main building had been glad that Karma Akabane refused to go back, except for one.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Said a very upset Asano.

"Meaning of what?" Karma asked playfully, leaning casually on the couch.

"Your declaration. Why do you want to stay with them?" He asked.

"C'mon, who would want to stay with a bunch of snobbish, arrogant bastards?" Karma smirked, seeing the enraged look on his brother's face.

"And who would want to stay with the trash?" Asano countered.

"Well, at least said trash actually have feelings." Karma stuck out his tongue.

"By feelings, you mean stupid feelings." Asano glared at his brother. "Karma, you are going to A-Class, no matter what."

"Like to see you try."

 **Yay, I'm done! Sorry if it's late, I don't really have a schedule. Also, I UPDATED THIS ON MY BIRTHDAY!**

 **RemisWaifu: Well, thank you! And I will most certainly continue this! However, my updates tend to be slow, sorry!**

 **Welp that's about it! Bye~**


End file.
